Confrontation
by shiroi-yume
Summary: What would happen if Tomoyo meet Eriol right after Eriol's last fight with Sakura?Read and find out!


Confrontation  
  
Disclaimer : CCS does not belong to me...(I hope Eriol was mine...) so please don't sue me, I am really poor...  
  
Summary : Ever wonder what would have happened if Tomoyo met Eriol after Sakura changed all the Clow cards?  
  
The wind was blowing gently on her face as she walked along the quiet pavement. The moonlight was her only source of light. She was walking and thinking about what just happened when she suddenly felt an urge to look up. She looked at the cherry blossom tree. The moonlight shined on a figure on the tree. She recognized the figure as none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san, what are you doing up there?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Daidouji-san, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here! Isn't it a little too late for a beautiful girl to walked along this street alone? There are dangers lurking everywhere," replied Eriol.  
  
"Especially too dangers like you, Hiiragizawa-san. Am I not right?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
"Daidouji-san, you broke my heart by saying that! I felt as if my heart had been shattered to a million pieces!" retort Eriol.  
  
"Cut the crap, Hiiragizawa-san. You are not planning to do anything on Sakura-chan anymore right? She is already very tired after all the test already." Said Tomoyo with concern in her voice.  
  
"Certainly not, Daidouji-san. I am aware that Sakura-san is very worn out after all the battles."  
  
"So, what were you doing up there then?"  
  
"Daidouji-san, are you just merely being curious, or are you worried over me?" asked Eriol teasingly.  
  
"I have no interest in your self being, Hiiragizawa-kun. I was just curious as to why you would be sitting on a tree on such a cold night when you have a perfectly cosy and comfortable manor waiting for you just down there?"  
  
"Curiosity kills the cat, Daidouji-san," replied Eriol mysteriously.  
  
After 5 minutes passed by.....  
  
Eriol heard a rustle from where he is.  
  
"Are you still there, Daidouji-san?"  
  
"Yes, I am Hiiragizawa-kun, is anything the matter?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you are still trying to find out the reason for me being up here??!!"  
  
"Don't be so egoistic, Hiiragizawa-kun. I just find the stars simply much more amazing and attracting than you are." Said Tomoyo, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm impressed, Daidouji-san. Never knew you had sarcasm in your vocabulary." Replied Eriol with the same sarcasm in his deep baritone voice.  
  
Eriol waited for a sarcastic reply but was surprised when he was greeted with a soft laugh instead.  
  
"Why are you laughing, Daidouji-san? Is there something funny going on?" asked Eriol, confused.  
  
Tomoyo gradually stopped laughing.  
  
"Nothing funny is going on, Hiiragizawa-kun. It's just that I don't understand why we keep on bickering around each other every time we meet. Why can't we have a real conversation without scorns and sarcasm?"  
  
"I don't seem to have a reason for that either, Daidouji-san. But if you would like it for us to have a decent conversation, I would gladly try to stop teasing you. Can you do that?"  
  
"I can always give it a try."  
  
"So, since we already agreed to be tolerant around each other and decided to try to be friends, could we go a first name basis instead? Besides, I have known you for quite a long span of time, Daidouji-san."  
  
"Of course we can, Eriol-san."  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-san."  
"And now, I would be more than glad if you would get your ass down here so that I do not have to crane my neck up every time I want to talk to you!!" Tomoyo said, voice a bit higher than usual.  
  
"Woah, cool down, Tomoyo-san! Why don't you come up instead? The view of the stars is very beautiful from up here."  
  
"I'm wearing a dress and you expect me to climb up the tr....  
  
Tomoyo never got the chance to finish her words because Eriol had already teleported her up on the tree branch he was sitting on.  
  
"Thanks for that, but I would appreciate it if you would tell me before you lift me up from the ground, Eriol-san!!"  
  
"Yes, my lady. I'm so sorry for scaring my lady with my antics. I asked for forgiveness from the depths of my heart. I hope, my lady would find it in her heart to accept my sincere apologies and forgive me." Eriol said with his puppy eyes staring straight at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at his antics.  
  
"I assumed it that my lady have already forgave me?"  
  
"Eriol-san, stop with the antics already." Tomoyo said and broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
After about 5 minutes..  
  
Eriol felt a slight weight on his shoulders. He looked down and saw Tomoyo fast asleep, apparently looking very comfortable using his shoulder as a pillow. He noticed how her silky black tresses cascade down her back like a waterfall. He realised she has the same pale complexion like him. He noticed how vulnerable she looked when she is asleep. Not like the usual confident and genki façade she puts up for the world to see. He noticed her long black lashes, her perfectly chiselled nose and lastly her red, lush and kissable lips. He was tempted to kiss her to know what the perfect Tomoyo Daidouji taste like but then his conscience took over and he almost slapped himself for what he had been thinking. He silently declared, "I am not supposed to think of her in this manner. The only woman I love and will always love is Kaho. There will be no other woman in my heart besides her."  
  
And then suddenly, he felt a sob emitting from the girl beside him. He looked at her and noticed that she is still asleep but she is crying.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! You cannot leave me!! I love you! Sakura- chan!!!!" Tomoyo cried in her sleep.  
  
He wiped the tears that are falling like a torrent with his hand and softly shook her to wake her up.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-san, wake up. You're safe here. Nobody is going to harm you here. You are safe with me."  
  
"Don't leave me alone...Sakura-chan," she said in a whisper.  
  
"I am not going to leave you, Tomoyo-san. You are safe with me. I will never leave you." 'What did I just say?' thought Eriol.  
  
To his relief, Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open to reveal glassy amethyst eyes.  
  
"What happened, Tomoyo-san? You were crying. Was it a bad dream?" asked Eriol in a concerned voice.  
  
"I..I ...I dreamt..th...that Sa..Sakura chan...d...di...died..."and then she broke down crying again.  
  
Tomoyo cried into Eriol's shirt, drenching it with tears.  
  
"Shhh, Tomoyo-san. It's all right; it was just a bad dream. Now, calm down and stop crying. It was just a dream."  
  
Eriol kept on whispering comforting words into Tomoyo's ear and rubbed her back until she stopped crying.  
  
"I.I'm sor...sorry for wet.wetting yo.your shirt, E..Eriol-san," said Tomoyo in a strangled voice.  
  
"It's all right, Tomoyo-san. I understand how you must have felt," said Eriol in a soft tone.  
  
A few minutes later, Tomoyo calmed down and her cries turned into soft sobs.  
  
"It is late, Eriol-san. I should be home by now." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll walked you back if you don't mind, Tomoyo-san. May I?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"So, shall we, milady?" said Eriol.  
  
"We shall, milord," said Tomoyo, giggling softly.  
  
The walk back to Tomoyo's house.....er...manor, was accompanied only by the silence of the night. both teenagers were thinking of the events that had just happened. They walked, and walked, and walked until they reach Tomoyo's ho.er..manor.  
  
"Eriol-san, I'm home."  
  
Tomoyo's voice shook Eriol out of his reverie.  
  
"Oh yes we are. I must have missed it." Eriol said with a slightly strangled voice.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, Eriol-san." Said Tomoyo. She then yawned lightly.  
  
"It was no problem, Tomoyo-san. I see that you are very tired, Tomoyo- san. You better get some sleep soon." Said Eriol with concern.  
  
"I will, Eriol-san. I will. Do not worry about me. I know how to take care of myself."  
  
"If that's the case, then I'll be best heading home now. Oyasumi nasai, Tomoyo-san."  
  
"Oyasumi, Eriol-san."  
  
As Tomoyo was about to head inside...  
  
"Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There would be a tea party at my manor tomorrow. I would explain the reasons for all my actions on Sakura-chan. I hope you would be able to come too."  
  
"I'll try to come, Eriol-san. Thanks for inviting me. I would tell Sakura-chan and the rest."  
  
Eriol then went back. Tomoyo was lying on the bed, thinking about the events that had happened on this fateful night. Her instincts told her that her relationship with Eriol would never be the same again, but she does not no the reason why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol sat on his 'Throne of Evil' as Nakuru quote it. Eriol was wondering about Tomoyo's nightmare. Yes, he has an inkling that Tomoyo loves Sakura in a way that nobody knows, but the nightmare that Tomoyo had, had proved his suspicions. It is strange, but he can't help feeling a tinge of jealousy towards Sakura and dissapointment that Tomoyo likes Sakura. He does not understand these feeling..and he does not think he ever will.  
  
IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm finally done with it!!! YAY!!!!!! Anyway, I hope that all of u would kindly press the lil' blue button down there after reading this story. I think it is kinda lame coz' I wrote it at 3 am. Anywayz, REVIEW!!!! Flames are not welcome. 


End file.
